Les larmes d'une étoile
by Eltayass D. Nakami
Summary: Lucy est nouvelle dans l'internat de Fairy Tail. Mais derrière les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisettes se cachent de lourds secrets ainsi qu'une personne fragile... Personnages OOC, UA! [EN PAUSE, LE TEMPS DE FINIR LES CHAPITRES SUIVANTS]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Nouvelle**

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! (-Conscience: Tu devrais changer de phrase d'approche u.u -Moi: Chuteuh!)**

**Grande nouvelle: mon wifi est revenue, je peux donc poster ma fiction! TwT J'ai attendu ça pendant un mois et demi! (-Conscience: Ecoute, on s'en fout de ta vie u.u)**

**Voici une fan fiction non pas sur One Piece, mais sur Fairy Tail! (Et oui, et oui... Je change les habitudes!)  
**

**Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon ordinateur y'a pas longtemps, et vu que mon style d'écriture était complètement différent, bah, j'ai tout réecrit... Ou en partie du moins! (Mes yeux ont saignés! ;-; -Luffy: C't'ait pas beau a voir :3 -Moi: Souris pas comme ça, sale psychopathe!)  
**

**J'vais tenter le un chapitre par semaine, mais ne croyez pas trop x)**

**Disclamers: Après Oda-sama, je tente Mashima-sama... Mais il a même pas voulut me donner Lucy! C'est trop méchant! Je boude pour la peine!  
**

**Ouais, bref. Z'êtes pas là pour lire les délires d'une auteure folle? **

**Aller, premier chapitre! Attention, cette fiction ne va pas être rose!**

**Bonne lecture les choupinets!**

* * *

Salut! Je m'appelle Lucy, et j'ai 17 ans. Je vis dans une ville du nom de Magnolia. Enfin, vivais plutôt. Maintenant, j'habite dans un internat qui se nomme Fairy Tail. C'est un immense bâtiment en pierre, d'environ 5-6 étages. Vers le troisième, on peut voir une bannière avec le signe de l'internat: une fée. Enfin, ça, c'est d'après le proviseur. Je trouve que ça ressemble plutôt à un dessin d'un enfant de 10 ans. L'internat est situé en plein centre-ville, ce qui fait qu'il y a beaucoup de bruits, et la taverne intégrée et ouverte au publique n'arrange rien!

L'esprit de Fairy Tail est assez spécial, je ne vous le cache pas. Surtout que j'étais dans une très grande école de jeunes filles, du nom de Mermaid Heel. Mais après la mort de mes parents, au lieu de me chercher une famille d'accueil, les services sociaux m'ont placés ici. Sûrement parce que les frais d'inscription étaient les moins chères du pays. Et que c'était moins galère que de me mettre à l'orphelinat en attendant une famille qui m'accepte.

Au moment où je vous parles, nous sommes dans ma chambre. Elle est individuelle, et ça me convient très bien. Le mobilier est composé d'un lit, en face de la porte et juste en-dessous de la fenêtre, à la gauche du lit, un bureau, avec mon ordinateur et de quoi faire mes devoirs, et contre le mur de droite, une commode, ainsi qu'une porte menant à ma salle de bain (composée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo et de toilettes. La base quoi.)

Il est 8 heure du matin, et je suis en retard pour la cérémonie de rentrée. Je meurs de faim, j'ai raté le petit-déjeuner, qui se tenait à 7h. Je me dirigea rapidement vers mon armoire, et j'enfilais l'uniforme, qui est composé d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, avec un tricot beige dessus, une minijupe (ou un pantalon pour les garçons) bleu marine, des chaussettes hautes assorties avec le signe du lycée dessus et des mocassins marrons. Je me fis vite fait un nœud rose dans mes cheveux et sortit en vitesse, en prenant mon sac au passage.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, j'accélérai donc le pas. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de déambulage dans les couloirs, Kana apparut dans un angle du couloir. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses yeux violets et ses grands cheveux châtains foncés, et ses formes bien mises où il faut. Moi-même, je me considérais comme acceptable, avec mes yeux noisettes et mes cheveux blonds. Malgré ma taille normale, Kana faisait une tête de plus que moi. Mais malgré tout, c'est une fille très gentille et qui m'a accepter comme je suis.

Bref, je lui fit signe, et elle me le rendit:

« -Salut Lucy! S'exclama-t-elle

-Salut Kana! Tu es en retard aussi?

-Ouais, j'ai un peu la gueule de bois... Aller, dépêchons-nous, j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Erza le premier jour! »

Kana a été ma première amie ici, après Reby et Mirajane. Elle est très portée sur la boisson, mais je crois qu'elle fait des efforts pour arrêter afin de plaire à un garçon. Même si pour l'instant, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner des masses. Kana est aussi super forte pour lire dans les cartes, c'est Reby qui me l'as dit. Il paraît même que certains de ses clients viennent de loin pour ses prédictions!

D'ailleurs, je me demandais si elle avait prédit son retard. Nous déambulions dans les couloirs, moi suivant Kana, qui connaissait cet immense bâtiment bien mieux que moi.

« -Dis Kana, on est bientôt arrivées? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des kilomètres...

-On y est ma belle! »

En effet, on étaient devants la cour principale, où tous les élèves étaient rassemblés. Vu que je connaissait quasiment personne, je restais avec Kana jusqu'à la vue de Mirajane et Reby.

« -Coucou les filles! Dit Mirajane, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors comme ça, on est en retard le premier jour? Ce n'est pas une très belle façon de se démarquer, Lucy!

-Hé hé, désolée, mais j'ai pas dormis de la nuit, j'étais bien trop excitée! Répondis-je.

-Je te comprends! S'exclama Reby. Je n'ai réussi à me calmer que après avoir lu tous les manuels!

-Heureusement que t'es mon amie Reby, sinon je t'aurai traitée d'intello depuis longtemps, Soupira Kana.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil Kana! Gronda gentiment Mira.

-Oui! Même si je sais que c'est vrai... » Dit Reby.

Mirajane avait ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient, et ses superbes cheveux d'argent flottaient dans la brise, se faisant cogner plus d'un. Pour moi, elle était la définition d'une grande sœur que je n'avait jamais eu. Elle est la barmaid du bar de l'internat. Je crois aussi qu'elle à un frère et une sœur. Quand à Reby elle avait des jolis yeux verts-marrons, et ses cheveux bleus étaient retenus par un bandeau beige, assorti à l'uniforme. Elle est aussi un peu de ma famille, mais plus la petite sœur adorable et qu'on veut protéger à tout prix! Elle fait partie du club de lecture, dont elle est la présidente, et elle m'a d'ailleurs proposer de m'adhérer, pour que je puisse me faire plus de relations.

Enfin. Sans crier gare, Mirajane me pris le bras, et voulut m'entraîner vers un groupe de personnes qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience. J'essayais de résister, je n'aime pas particulièrement la foule, mais c'est qu'elle avait de la force!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse m'amener à ses amis, le directeur monta sur son estrade et réclama le silence. Il prit ensuite la parole, de sa voix réconfortante et légèrement moqueuse.

« -Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens! Et oui, je suis encore vivant! Il va falloir apprendre à éviter les rumeurs, et surtout de les créer! Oui Loki, je parles bien de toi! »

Le principal intéressé sourit légèrement, pour se faire pardonner, mais surtout avec l'air de dire « cause toujours le vieux, tu m'intéresse. ». Le vieux en question avec une sacré calvitie, il ne lui restait qu'une couronne de cheveux, assez épaisse d'ailleurs. Une large et très fournie moustache lui cachait le haut de la bouche, et je remarqua qu'il était vraiment très petit. Son nom me revint. Mr Makarof.

« -Enfin bon. Je vais faire l'appel des classes, par ordre alphabétique. En premier, Kana Alperona, tu vas en Première C! »

Alors qu'il continua son appel, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Mirajane et Kana était en Première, tandis que moi et Reby rentrions en Seconde. Et si je me retrouvais seule dans une classe où toute les têtes m'étaient inconnues? Et si personne ne m'aimait? J'avais terriblement peur d'une chose pourtant complètement anodine. Et je le savais, c'était ça le pire.

Après plusieurs noms, le mien sortis. J'étais en Seconde F, avec un certain Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster. Je n'avais retenu que ces noms. Je croisa les doigts pour que Reby soit avec moi, dans ma classe. Je retenais mes larmes de toutes mes forces, et serrais les poings tout en gardant les doigts croisés. Reby me regarda et fit un sourire pour m'encourager. Je me détendis. C'était obligé que la bleue soit avec moi, ils n'étaient pas si bête dans cet internat!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le nom de Reby sortit.

« -Reby McGarden, Seconde E. »

* * *

**Oui, je suis parfaitement (-Parfaite! *higt-kick de la conscience) sadique, et je le sais. M'enfin, si tout était rose, ce serai nul, non?  
**

**J'ai fait de ces p*tains de pavé ._. Pardon!**

**Sinon, comment était ce premier chapitre? A votre goût? *croise les doigts***

**Conscience: Boaf. J'ai vu mieux u.u**

**Licorne: Laisse-la la pauvre!**

**Moi: Merci licorne!**

**Bref, une petite review? Après, z'êtes pas obliger, mais ça fait plaisir de voir son travail critiqué :3**

**Gros bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout**

**Nak-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Un nom de crainte**

**Bonjour et/ou Bonsoir a tous et a toutes!**

**Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 2! J'ai essayer de respecter les délais, a vous de me dire si j'ai tenu!**

**Disclamers: ** **Fairy Tail appartient a Hiro Mashima (hé oui! (Mal)heureusement pour vous?)**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps! Et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"-Reby McGarden, seconde E."

Hein, quoi? Reby, en seconde E? C'était comme si on m'avait planté une centaines de coups de poignard en pleine poitrine. Mes larmes glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ma joue, tandis que j'étouffai un sanglot dans ma gorge. Mon amie aussi semblait surprise, mais se rangea dans sa classe, où un grand brun aux yeux rouges et une autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleues roulés l'accueillirent avec joie, enfin, pour la jeune fille. Le brun semblait totalement détaché de la réalité.

Quant à moi, tout s'effondrait. J'allais passer une nouvelle année seule, sous les moqueries des autres... J'étais tellement en rage que je ne sentis pas tout de suite une main sur mon bras. Ce n'est que après qu'elle m'est secouée que je me retourna. C'était un garçon blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un casque avec des piques sur les oreilles et il semblait... blasé?

" -Arrêtes de te faire remarquer plus que ça, si les élèves de Sabertooth voient ça, ils vont nous traiter de pleurnichard! "

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je ne suis pas d'une nature violente, mais je me retenais de toute mes forces pour le baffer, et lui crier dessus, mais mes efforts étaient vains. Ma main partit toute seule. Elle n'atteignit pas la joue du blond, à mon grand malheur. Une poigne ferme retenait mon poignet. Et c'était celle de Erza Scarlet.

La jeune rousse me lança un regard à la fois d'avertissements mais aussi de compassion. Erza se retourna contre le blond, et fit quelque chose qui me mis un peu de baume au cœur.

" -Non mais ça va pas, Luxus? T'es malade, tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être seule dans une classe d'inconnus! Dès que je serais délégué, je te mettrai une heure de colle! Maintenant dégages où je m'énerve vraiment! "

Oui. Erza lui avait crier dessus parce qu'il avait osé faire une remarque sur ma sensibilité. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je pris Erza dans mes bras, en la remerciant avec un vrai sourire, le premier depuis peut-être des mois. Elle rougissa jusqu'aux oreilles, et souria légèrement. Puis elle s'éclaircit la voix, et me dit:

"-Bien, nous allons recommencer. Tout d'abord, désolée pour le comportement de Luxus, il est trop fier! Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet, futur délégué des élèves ! Par contre, je suis en Première, je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi...

-Je peux le comprendre, c'est vrai que je pleurs souvent! Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas rester, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule.

-Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est... Attends, tu as dit Heartfilia?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi?

-Ah… Non, rien! Désolée, je dois aller dans ma classe..."

Et Erza partit vers Kana et Mirajane. Je l'ai vu leur chuchoter quelques mots, puis me regarder. J'ai baissé les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler, encore une fois. Mais une image de mon père, l'air énervé, me fit relever la tête. Que me dirait-il? Que je ne suis qu'une pleurnicharde inutile.

Je jugea les autres du regard, comme il me l'avait appris. Beaucoup d'imbéciles hyperactifs, dont celui aux cheveux d'une couleur particulière.

Je respira a fond. Puisque mon nom inspirait une espèce de crainte, il allait falloir que je me montre a la hauteur de l'étiquette que l'on m'a collée. Sans le vouloir, cela me donna un but, un objectif a atteindre. Un masque de fierté et de dédain remplaça ma figure triste. Je me dirigea vers la salle de mon professeur principal. Monsieur Macao, professeur de physique-chimie. A peine entrée, je me dirigea vers la table près de la porte. Bien entendu, j'étais seule.

Je mis mon visage dans ma main, et écouta brièvement ce que le professeur nous disait. J'étais omnubilée par son physique: une peau mat, des cheveux bleus nuit tirant sur le violet, une petite moustache et un début de calvitie … Sa voix était rassurante, celle d'un père.

"-Lucy? Peux-tu venir au tableau pour te présenter?"

Là, je regarda le prof' avec étonnement. Pourquoi me présenter? Tout le monde connaissait mon nom, ma solitude pouvait en témoigner. Néanmoins, je me leva, et me dirigea, avec un peu d'assurance, a l'estrade qui surplombait la classe.

Tous me regardaient, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, plus ou moins de crainte. Il est vrai que ma famille est connue comme étant assez dure, mais pas a ce point là …

"-Je m'appelle Lucy Heart…

-On sais comment tu t'appelles! Ta famille a tuer ma mère! Siffla un jeune garçon du nom de Dylan.

-Je… tentais-je de répliquer

-Toi et toute ta famille, vous êtes des crapules! Répliqua une jeune fille aux cheveux violets courts.

-Mais…

-A cause de toi, ma soeur c'est suicidée!" Cria le garçon du nom de Grey.

Ça y est. Les souvenirs revinrent en masse. Ultear…

Malgré tous, je releva la tête et me fabriqua un visage impassible. Sans un mot de plus, je pris mon sac et sorti de la classe, sous les hués des autres. Ce que je n'avais pas remarquée, c'était cet autre garçon. Il n'avait rien fait, ni pour m'attaquer, mais ni pour me défendre non plus.

Je vagabonda dans les couloirs, a la recherche d'un endroit où me poser, où je pourrais de nouveau penser en paix.

Ultear… Je suis tellement, mais tellement, désolée …

sans même m'en rendre compte, je fonça dans quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Reby. Trop heureuse de la voir, je ne remarqua pas ses sourcils froncés. Mais ce qui me choqua, c'est qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

"-Reby, ça va? Est-ce que…

-Ne cherche plus a me parler, Lucy. C'est pour notre bien a toutes les deux."

Et elle me planta là. Je ne comprenait plus rien, certes, je ne lui avais pas dit mon nom de famille ni mon passé, mais elle ne m'avait jamais demander… Et puis, elle l'avait entendu a l'appel, non?

Mais en même temps, il y avait tellement de bruits que personne, a part moi, ne l'avait entendu…

Serait-ce possible que, même après sa mort, mon père me hanterait?

* * *

**Alors?**

**Je suis tellement désolée, mais mon ordinateur refuse de me connecter … du coup, je me retrouve a tous taper sur mon minuscule écran de téléphone …**

**Sinon, si vous laissez une reviews, même anonyme, cela empêchera Conscience de conquérir le monde!**

**Sur ce, gros bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout!**

**Nak-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Un nouvel havre de paix.**

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**Oui, voici le chapitre 3, tant (?) attendu!**

**Merci à la vague folle, Mlle Demuri Kagura et Crixstal pour leurs reviews! **

**Disclamers:**** Fairy Tail appartient a Mashima-sama! (Malheureusement! Il aurait au moins pu me céder Happy…)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture des aventures de notre Lucy international! (Non, pas celle qui utilise 100% de son cerveau, on aimerait bien, mais bon) (Je rigole x3)**

* * *

Je restais ébahie par ma rencontre avec Reby. Pourquoi disait-elle que, pour nous deux, il était mieux qu'on ne nous voyait pas ensemble?

Sûrement à cause de mon nom. Je le savais, qu'il inspirait une grande crainte, mais pas au point qu'une de mes seules amies s'enfuit en courant devant moi…

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes pas me menèrent à un petit patio, qui était couvert de plantes en tout genre: vertes, tropicales, multicolores … Plusieurs petits bancs en pierres blancs entouraient l'immense fontaine qui trônait au centre de la salle. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, laissant voir le ciel bleu ainsi que le timide soleil du matin.

Je m'installa sur un des bancs, posant mon sac par terre, a côté d'une magnifique tulipe aux couleurs rouge dégradant vers le rose. Il y avait beaucoup de papillons aussi, tous de couleurs variées ,mais pas la moindre trace d'abeilles ou de guêpes. Sûrement pour des raisons de sécurité.

Ce patio me rappelait mon jardin, quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents. Mon père avait fait venir les meilleurs jardiniers du pays, juste pour impressionner ses visiteurs quand ceux-ci venaient à la maison. Je me rappelais également que, avec ma mère, nous plantions de nouvelles fleurs dès que les jardiniers venaient. Ce n'était pas une tâche très compliquée, mais à l'époque, nous rentrions épuisées avec ma maman. Épuisées mais heureuses.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne remarqua pas la présence qui s'approchait de moi. Mais une main sur mon avant-bras me fit doucement revenir à la réalité. Je tourna la tête, et vit le proviseur, Monsieur Makarof.

"-Monsieur? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous …

- Ton professeur principal m'a dit que tu avais quitté la classe, après les moqueries de tes camarades, dit-il doucement.

-À ce stade, monsieur, ce ne sont plus des moqueries, c'est bien plus grave. Comme si j'avais choisis ma famille! Et à cause de ce stupide nom, plus personne ne veut rester avec moi, par peur de mourir! Criais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mourir, tu exagères un peu, non?

-La seule personne qui est restée avec moi est morte à cause de mes parents…

-Je vois. Sache que si ton cœur devient trop lourd, il y a toujours de la place dans mon bureau. Maintenant, retourne en classe et sois forte. Ne laisses pas tes camarades te faire pleurer, jamais, d'accord?"

Le moustachu m'offrit un sourire chaleureux et reparti tout simplement dans son bureau. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il était bien la première personne à me tendre une main amical sans avoir peur des représailles. Enfin, la deuxième plutôt …

C'est donc avec un peu plus de courage que je me dirigea vers ma salle. Je longea tranquillement les longs couloirs de pierres grises. Arrivée devant la salle de classe, je toqua trois coups, et patienta. Ce n'est qu'après une ou deux minutes que le professeur ouvrit la porte en bois.

Comme je m'y attendais, un grand silence accueillit mon entrée en classe. Tous les élèves, à part une ou deux exceptions, me regardaient avec dédain ou avec hargne. Je releva la tête, et partis m'installer à ma place, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement, et ce fût bientôt l'heure de manger. Tous mes "camarades" se précipitèrent vers la cantine, tandis que moi, j'allais vers mon petit patio.

J'avais passé un accord avec moi-même: cet endroit était désormais mon havre de paix, où je pouvais me ressourcer et me donner suffisamment de courage pour affronter la journée.

Après plusieurs minutes, je décida, avec l'avis de mon estomac, d'aller au réfectoire pour manger un bout. Je le savais, que quelque chose allait se passer, que quelqu'un allait en profiter pour me lancer de la nourriture, de l'eau… n'importe quoi, pour bien me montrer que je ne serais jamais acceptée comme amie.

Le réfectoire était une immense salle avec du carrelage par terre et sur trois des murs, du plâtre blanc. Le mur restant n'en n'était pas vraiment un, c'était plus une fenêtre très large, qui allait jusqu'à plafond, qui était d'ailleurs légèrement en pente. Des tables était rassemblés en rangée, formant environ une treintaine de possibilités de places assises, juste pour une seule ligne.

Je passa sur le côté droit, où une pile de plateau était disposée. J'en pris un, et alla me ranger derrière un grand type hâlé aux cheveux blancs en piques. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier "Si tu es un homme… " en balançant ses poings un peu partout. Devant lui, une jeune fille de ma taille environ, avec de courts cheveux blancs, l'engueulait gentiment en lui disant que si il continuait ainsi, il allait blesser quelqu'un. Et encore devant cette fille, il y avait Mirajane, qui les regardait avec un amour fraternel palpable.

Dès que je vis les yeux bleus de mon amie (enfin, pouvais-je encore l'appeler comme ça?), je me dépêcha de cacher mon regard, pour l'orienter vers les entrées. Tout était valable pour oublier qu'elle était quelques mètres devant moi. Je me concentra sur les radis un peu mou et les tomates jaunes. (1)

Si je me fiais à leur ressemblance, les deux devant moi devaient être Lisana et Elfman, les petits frère et sœur de Mirajane. Elle m'en avait parler, une fois, me disant qu'ils étaient sa seule famille encore en vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu tout de suite confiance en Mira: On avait toutes les deux plus de parents. Sauf que pour elle, la vie lui avait laissé sa fratrie.

Je décida de me laisser tenter par une salade, du pain et une bouteille d'eau. Alors que j'allais payer mon repas, je vis beaucoup d'élèves partir avec leurs déjeuner pour le prendre dehors. Je regarda la dame qui s'occupait de la caisse.

Elle avait de beaux cheveux violets clairs attachés en queue-de-cheval, retenus avec un ruban rouge. Elle avait peut être vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq ans? Je ne pouvais le dire. Elle avait des lunettes ovales sans montures qui laissaient deviner des yeux marrons pétillants. Sur son badge, il y avait écrit : "Laki"

"-Excusez-moi madame… Demandais-je, un peu hésitante.

-Oh, appelles-moi Laki, s'il te plait! Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi?

-Je me demandais… Est-ce qu'on a le droit de manger son repas dehors?

-Bien sûr! Rien ne te retiens ici, puisque tu as acheté ta nourriture! Il suffit simplement de me le dire et je te donnes un sac et des couverts en plastique!"

Je la remercia chaleureusement, sous les yeux impatients des autres élèves derrière moi. Laki me tendis un sac en plastique avec mon repas dedans. Je remercia Laki une seconde fois et partis dans mon petit patio pour profiter de ce repas. Le soleil de midi avait fait ouvrir toutes les fleurs.

Le patio c'était transformé en un espèce de jardin d'Éden. J'étais bien, ça me rappelais mon jardin, mes goûters avec ma mère et ma poupée Michelle… Puis, plusieurs autres souvenirs remontèrent les abysses sombres de ma mémoire.

Moi et Ultear, dans le jardin, en train de faire une bataille d'eau lorsqu'il fait chaud.

Moi et Ultear, dans la neige, en train de faites des anges, des bonhommes de neige ou encore des batailles.

Moi et Ultear, dans la piscine, qui nagions plusieurs longueurs avant de nous écrouler sur nos transats, mortes de rires.

Ultear qui me présente ses deux frères, Grey et Léon. Le premier avait des yeux sombres et des cheveux corbeaux, tandis que le deuxième avait les mêmes yeux, mais les cheveux couleurs de neige.

Moi, sur le corps sans vie de Ultear.

Mes parents et moi, à son enterrement. Les regards meurtriers de Grey, ceux compatissants de Léon.

Je ré-ouvris mes yeux, la respiration irrégulière. Pourquoi, pourquoi me hantais-tu aussi Ultear? Je n'avais rien fais, a par accepter cette main que tu m'avais tendue…

Était-ce mon erreur? Ou alors, était-ce lorsque j'ai accepté qu'on fouille le bureau de mon père …?

Un bruit de pas me sortis de mes pensées. Je me retourna précipitement, et jugea du regard les personnes qui venaient vers moi.

Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. En tête, le garçon de ce matin, Luxus. Derrière, un garçon aux longs cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval très basse (l'élastique lui arrivait juste au-dessus des fesses) dont la mèche lui cachait un œil. Il avait les bras croisés et semblait épuisé.

A côté de lui, un gars encore plus étrange: il avait un casque qui faisait très chevalier, et il tirait sans cesse la langue. De plus, il marchait avec la tête sur le côté. Il n'a jamais eu de torticolis?

La dernière personne était une fille: des cheveux blonds foncés détachés et une paire de lunettes carrés qui ne cachait pas ses yeux noirs. Elle avait aussi un éventail vert avec de la fourrure blanche a l'extrémité. Elle me regardait d'un air dédaigneux, comme si elle voulait me tuer…

Luxus lui aussi me regardait, mais avec un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il voulait en découdre. Mais pourquoi? Je ne lui avait rien fait…

"-Heartfilia, je te cherchais. Me dit-il.

-Tu? Vous êtes quatre, t'es loin d'être seul… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je voulais juste te demander… Bixtrow!"

Le casqué apparut derrière moi et me tira les cheveux, pour que ma tête se renversa vers Luxus. La douleur m'arracha un cri, mais je le regretta. Je ne devais pas montrer à ce foutu blond que son copain me faisait mal!

Luxus se rapprocha de mon visage, un air dément sur la figure.

"-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en trop ici?

-Elle est évidemment de trop! Répliqua l'autre blonde aux lunettes.

-Calmes-toi Evergreen, une seule rivale a la fois… Dit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez a la fin?

-On va faire de ta vie un enfer, Heartfilia! Tu vas regretter d'avoir seulement mis un seul pied dans mon internat!"

Et il tourna les talons. Le type qui avait mes cheveux dans ses mains le suivit. Le vert et la dénommée Evergreen les suivirent, en me foudroyant du regard au passage.

"-Ah, et une dernière chose... Interdiction d'en parler au vieux! Sinon, tu vas le regretter… !"

Et il s'en alla définitivement de ma vue, avec toute sa bande.

Je me retrouva donc assise par terre, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux en bataille.

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? C'est parce que Erza avait pris ma défense face a lui, a l'appel de ce matin?

J'avais une envie de pleurer, encore. J'en avais assez de toujours pleurnicher depuis l'accident de mes parents! J'en avais assez d'être prise pour une pétasse, a cause de ce foutu nom, que je n'avais pas choisi!

Et pour couronner le tout, il me restait une heure de cours avant la fin de la journée. Je me leva, sécha mes larmes, et me dirigea vers ma classe.

Les couloirs défilaient, tous plus grands les uns que les autres. Après cinq minutes, je me retrouva en plein milieu de la cour de récréation au dôme de verre. Il fallait que je me rende a l'évidence : j'étais complètement perdue.

* * *

**(1) Oui, les tomates jaunes ça existe! ^^**

**Oui, c'est la fin! Ne me tuez pas, par pitié! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite!**

**J'ai fait l'effort de doubler la taille du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait!**

**Vous vous posez des questions, hein?**

**Licorne: Pas vraiment… ._.**

**Moi: Quoi! D:**

**Enfin bref x)**

**Je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes, mais je me suis relue au moins 3 fois, pour en éliminer un maximum!**

**Gros bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout!**

**Nak-chan**

**P.S: Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais j'ai effacer "Une espionne Au poil!".**

**Pas de panique, je l'ai effacer pour la réécrire! :3**

**Le prologue est en cours d'écriture! Il sors d'ici samedi-dimanche :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Une rencontre étrange.**

**Yosh tout le monde!**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le sortir plus tôt! Et en plus, il s'agit de la réecriture du chapitre 4, qui n'était pas, mais alors pas beau du tout x)**

**Disclamers: ****Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas! *pars pleurer dans un coin***

**Attention, c'est dans ce chapitre que le côté Hurt/comfort va prendre son ampleur! Et le rating aussi! Ça bouge enfin! :D**

**Bonne lecture et re-découverte du chapitre!**

* * *

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: j'étais complètement perdue. En même temps, le lycée était vraiment immense, et puis, après ma rencontre avec Luxus et les autres, j'étais complètement déstabilisée. Je soupirais discrètement, même si il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. De plus, j'étais épuisée, ça avait beau être ma première journée de cours, j'avais l'impression que trois mois étaient passés.

Je m'assit donc par terre, et mit mes bras autour de mes jambes, en regardant à travers le dôme de verre. Je resta comme ça cinq, dix minutes peut-être? J'avais perdu le cour du temps pour me concentrer sur le parcours des nuages dans le ciel bleu. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent ma peau, me réchauffant ainsi un petit peu.

Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac, et composa son numéro, que je connais par cœur après toutes ces années. Puis, je mis l'appreil à mon oreille et attendis une, deux, puis trois tonalités, avant qu'il ne décroche.

"-Lucy?

-Salut Hibiki..."

Hibiki Leithis, mon cousin. Contrairement à moi, il était à Blue Pegasus, où il avait réussi l'examen d'entrée avec brio. En même temps, il fallait être beau ou belle, avoir un minimum de bon sens et de jugeote pour pouvoir rentrer dans ce drôle de lycée, et mon cousin ne manquait sûrement pas de charme ni d'intelligence...

Il était un des seuls à ne pas me craindre, mais en même temps, on se connaissait depuis que je suis venue au monde. Étant donner notre distance, il n'était jamais avec moi, mais il était toujours disponible pour moi, même si je l'appelais en plein cours. Et pour ça, il méritait amplement le titre de meilleur cousin du monde.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui et non, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

-C'est à cause des élèves de Fairy Tail?

-Eux aussi me jugent, Hibiki, juste à cause d'un stupide nom de que n'ai jamais demander!

-Tu veux que je demandes que tu viennes à Blue Pegasus?

-Non, je... je veux essayer de me débrouiller. Leur prouver que je ne suis pas qu'une pleurnicharde, que leurs critiques ne m'atteignent pas."

Ma voix tremblait un peu. J'étais enragée contre le reste du lycée mais aussi très touchée par la proposition de Hibiki. Il était réellement au petits soins avec moi.

"-C'est comme ça qu'il faut penser! Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois absolument aller voir mon proviseur. Passe quand même une bonne semaine, et n'oublie pas que je viens en ville samedi!

-Oui... Je t'embrasse Hibiki."

Et je raccrocha. Hibiki était heureux, j'étais contente pour lui. J'espère qu'au moins, les gens ne le juge pas à cause de moi, mais vu les discussions à l'arrière, il devait avoir plein d'amis.

Je renversa ma tête en arrière, et ferma mes yeux. Je vida ma tête de toute pensées, comme me l'avait appris ma mère, et respira un grand coup. Puis deux. Puis je me releva, épousseta ma jupe, et décida de rentrer dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée. Tant pis si le proviseur devait me convoquer dans son bureau!

Je partis donc en direction des chambres, enfin, j'espérais! Puis, quelqu'un me renversa. Encore, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était juste un imbécile, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait ici. Allongée par terre, j'attendis les moqueries, les insultes, mais rien ne vint. Je leva donc ma tête, et vis une silhouette en contrejour.

C'est alors que je la remarqua. Cette main qu'il me tendais. Il me la tendait, à moi?

Je regarda la silhouette avec des yeux étonnés et la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il m'aider? Il est con ou quoi? Oui sûrement... C'est alors qu'il me parla, d'une voix enjouée et un peu aiguë:

"-Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins? Sinon, je m'en voudrais!"

Je secoua ma tête de gauche a droite, et, dans un moment de faiblesse, tendis légèrement la main. Il s'en empara et m'aida à me relever. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en contrejour, je pouvais clairement distinguer ses yeux onyx, son grand sourire innocent et ses cheveux roses en bataille. Bizarrement, il portait une écharpe blanche a motif écailles, ce qui me fis penser à un lézard. Un dragon, peut-être?

Malgré mes efforts, son nom ne me revint pas en mémoire. Après ce qu'il c'était passé, l'envie de lui parler n'était pas vraiment présente. L'idée de seulement lui avoir montré un côté faible de moi me répugnais! J'avais donc décidé de le rembarrer sèchement.

"-Tu es...?

-Natsu Dragnir! Je suis en...

-Tu es en Seconde F aussi, je sais. Merci de ton aide, mais je dois rentrer dans ma chambre."

C'est donc sur cette courte conversation que je partis en direction des dortoirs.

"-Tu sais Lucy, les chambres pour filles sont de l'autre côté! Me cria-t-il. Sauf si tu es une perverse et que tu veux aller chez les mecs!

-Je... Tais toi! Je ne suis pas une perverse!" Répliquais-je assez violemment.

Je passa devant lui, la tête haute, le cerveau en ébullition. Pourquoi cet imbécile m'aidait? J'avais comme la vague impression qu'il s'en foutait de qui je suis. Sauf que je ne voulais pas d'amis, en tout cas, pas d'amis qui étaient aussi ceux de Grey! Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais avoir de lien avec lui. Il en avait assez baver comme ça...

Je me dirigea donc rapidement vers ma chambre, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance entre nous. Je ne voulais pas voir cette face rose, avec son sourire idiot!

Je l'entendais, j'entendais ses bruits de pas. Il me suivais en plus cet abruti pas fini? Il voulait que j'appelle le proviseur pour harcèlement? Je tourna très vite ma tête. Il était encore là, son sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure.

Une fois devant ma porte en chêne, je pénétra a l'intérieur, lui claquant ainsi la porte au nez. Je m'appuya sur le mur, et glissa tout le long. Une fois complètement repliée sur moi-même, je pris ma tête dans mes main et ferma les yeux. Puis, une petite voix se fit entendre. C'était tellement faible que je me demandais si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais elle disait clairement:

_Je viendrais te chercher au fond des ténèbres de ton cœur, toi qui m'a volé le mien._

Mais c'était si faible... C'était sûrement un effet de mon imagination, oui, c'était ça!

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent. Je compris alors. C'était Natsu.

Comment ça, je lui avait volé son cœur? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, ce n'était pas réel, il n'avait pas dit ça!

Non, il me détestait, ne pouvait pas m'encadrer, comme tous les autres, se moquait de moi dans mon dos, il me faisait trébucher dans les couloirs, il me frappait, il...

Il m'aimait.

Un garçon, de mon lycée, de mon âge, qui connait mon nom, les risques de rester avec moi, m'aimerait...? Non, impossible.

Je pris alors une décision: je snoberais royalement Natsu, peut importe si il me traite de pétasse, de pute, de girouette... Je ne laisserais plus jamais la clé de mon cœur à quelqu'un. Plus jamais.

Je soupira afin de chasser mes larmes et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Puis, réalisant ma position, je me déplia lentement, tendis mes jambes et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction.

Assise ainsi contre le mur, mes forces me quittèrent petit à petit. Puis, complètement vidée, je m'endormis contre ce même bout de plâtre.

* * *

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard. J'avais mal au dos et aux jambes, mais je me sentais bien. Puis, je regarda en direction de mon radio-réveil. Il affichait 19h27. Je me redressa immédiatement. Il fallait que j'aille prendre mon diner!

Me fichant de mon uniforme froissé, j'ouvris en grand la porte, prête à me jeter dehors pour courir, lorsque je le vis. Ce petit plateau-repas, avec de la soupe, du pain, une bouteille d'eau, des sushis ainsi que des baguettes. Et dessus, un petit mot avec une écriture large et arrondie.

_Bon appétit! S-_

Je ne savais pas qui était ce S, mais je préféra ne pas toucher à ce plateau, même si cela signifiais aller à la cantine, là où tous ceux qui me détestais mangeais en se racontant leur journée et celle de demain. Après tout, qui était assez bête pour manger le plateau qu'un parfaut inconnu avait déposer sur sa porte? Je me précipita dans le couloir, et courus jusqu'au réfectoire.

Mais arrivée devant, je remarqua que la porte était fermée. Merde, j'arrivais trop tard! C'est pas vrai!

Alors que je poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme, des bras attrapèrent violemment le mien, et me firent une clé-de-bras. Je poussa un cri de souffrance, mais une autre main devant ma bouche l'étouffa. Complètement paniquée, je tenta de me débattre, mais la personne derrière moi me plaqua contre le mur et me murmura a l'oreille:

"-Inutile de te débattre princesse, sauf si tu veux prolonger ta souffrance!

-Humph…

-C'est bien... Maintenant, tu vas te laisser tranquillement faire, ou je te cogne!"

Cette voix, si grave. Plus de doute possible: c'était bien Luxus. Il me décolla du mur, et m'obligea a avancer vers les dortoirs des garçons. J'ouvris mes yeux tellement grand que ça me brulait. Il ne comptait quand même pas …?

J'avais peur, vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait me faire. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, et me jeta dedans sans états d'âmes. Profitant du fait que je sois groggy, il me mit un bâillon sur la bouche et m'attacha aux barreaux de son lit. J'étais complètement H-S, donc je ne me rendis compte de rien, lorsque je sentis quelque chose de chaud et de humide sur mon oreille

/Lemon!\

C'était sa langue. Il me léchait l'oreille, puis la mordit jusqu'au sang, ce qui m'arracha un léger gémissement de douleur. Il lécha le sang qui coulait de la plaie puis descendit dans mon cou.

Il me fit un, deux, trois suçons, puis, décidant que mon pull et ma chemise étaient trop encombrants et les les déchira sans vergogne, puis jeta les restes au sol, avec d'autres vêtements et déchets en tout genre.

Apparemment, ça ne bougeais pas assez pour Luxus, puisqu'il enleva ma jupe, tout en prenant un de mes seins en bouche, mordant le téton. Là, je protesta en poussant des cris étouffés par mon bâillon. C'est alors qu'il me frappa le visage, puis la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de crier. Il y avait une lueur de folie dans ses yeux, sous ses cheveux blonds. Il était complètement fou. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous la douleur et la surprise.

"-Tais-toi! Ou tu va encore plus souffrir!"

Puis, il enleva ma culotte, et se leva pour me regarder. Gênée, je plia les jambes et détourna mon regard. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, expédiant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes par terre, tandis que j'avais toujours mes souliers et mes chaussettes.

Il était désormais au-dessus de mes hanches, en slip noir avec des rayures jaunes. Il enleva son dernier bout de tissu, pour libérer son envie gorgée de sang. Puis, sans même me préparer, ou quoique ce soit, il me pénétra.

Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien! Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de hurler, mais ma mâchoire me faisait trop mal! Je sentais le sang couler en travers de moi…

Puis, sans même me le demander, il bougea. D'avant en arrière, de plus en plus fort. Ça me faisait de plus en plus mal, il n'y avait aucun plaisir, je n'avais envie que de mourir. Que de ça.

Comme ça, je rejoindrais enfin ma mère, mon père et Ultear…

'Tain, je me fais violer, et je penses a Ultear!

Puis, dans un râle, il se libéra. Il se retira de moi, remit ses vêtements, et me cogna. Il me frappa au visage, dans le cou, sur les jambes, partout.

Il était plein de rage. Mais, pourquoi moi?

Les coups étaient si forts que je m'évanouis. Puis, quelques secondes avant que les ténèbres ne m'engouffrent, je me posa deux ultimes questions

Est-ce qu'il avait pris un préservatif ?

Et surtout, pourquoi c'était lui qui m'avait prit ma première fois?

* * *

**Et oui, c'est déjà la fin!**

**Voilà, c'était la réécriture, deux jours en retard, et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais les cours sont épuisants x)**

**C'était mon premier lemon, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux...**

**Sinon, une petite review? :3**

**Nak-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: L'inconscience.**

**Hey tout l'monde!  
**

**Comment allez-vous? Je suis désolée si mon rythme de publication s'élargit, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai pas du tout le temps entre les cours, mes activités extra-scolaires...(-En attendant, un mois, c'est un peu trop u.u)  
**

**Disclamers: Si seulement Fairy Tail pouvait être à moi! Malheureusement, j'ai ni les sous ni la prétention... Alors je continue de laisser Mashima-sama nous faire rêver!**

**Bref, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas!**

* * *

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvai seule, nue et détruite, dans le couloir des Premières garçons. J'étais toujours dans les vapes, je le savais. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais bien. Enfin, "bien" n'était pas le mot approprié. Je me sentais tout à fait normal.

J'étais recroquevillée dans un cotonneux nuage qui étouffait tous les bruits autour de moi. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Non, c'était parfait.

Je n'était ni triste, ni heureuse. Juste... neutre. Comme si la connerie de Luxus n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si je n'étais qu'une lycéenne parmi tant d'autres, avec ses joies, ses peines...

J'étais habillée d'une nuisette blanche. Sans extravagance, rien du tout. La simplicité à l'état pure.

Petit à petit, je m'étendis, jusqu'à être complètement allongée. Puis, lassée d'être dans cette position, je me leva, fis quelques pas, puis, quand je fus un peu plus rassurée, je marchai.

J'étais toujours dans le nuage. Peu importe où mes pas me guidaient, la décoration, enfin, si je pouvais appeler ça ainsi, était toujours la même. Blanche. Le sol sous moi était doux et plat, un vrai bonheur. Enfin, c'est ce que je penserai d'habitude. Là, cela ne me faisais rien. Les murs étaient lisses et chauds, et toujours de ce blanc si éclatant.

Une vague de souvenir remontèrent de ma mémoire. Notamment celle de ma rencontre avec Ultear, le jour où j'ai reçue Michelle, l'odeur de ma maman... Beaucoup, énormément de souvenirs. Mais, encore une fois, quelque chose m'empêchait d'être heureuse ou triste...

Après avoir marché un temps indéterminé (Deux minutes? Trois heures? Peut être des jours?), une vague silhouette se découpa à l'horizon. Plus je me rapprochai, plus elle était nette. Puis, son visage apparut. Et les mots me manquèrent.

"-Ultear..."

Oui, elle était là. Ma meilleure, ma seule amie. Elle était très belle, comme dans mes souvenirs: de longs cheveux violets foncés, des yeux gris vide de vie et d'éclats, mais compatissants, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres un peu roses... Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait...

Je courus vers elle avec une énergie nouvelle. Depuis la première fois que je suis ici, mes sentiments prirent le dessus. C'était le déclic. J'étais triste, heureuse, surprise, et tant d'autres choses à la fois. Toutes ces choses formaient une boule dans ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser au prochain choc trop important.

Devant la belle violette, je m'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée. Elle, elle me souriait comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est à dire, gentiment et de manière maternelle. Ultear était toujours un peu plus grande que moi, ce qui faisait que je devais légèrement monter ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Sans même crier gare, elle m'enlaça doucement. Je planqua mon nez dans son cou, et respira un grand coup. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur, mais je m'en doutais un peu. Puis, Ultear chuchota à mon oreille, d'une voix douce, mais rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps:

"-Lucy, je ne peux pas rester, tu le sais?

-S'il te plaît, Ultear... Je n'ai aucun ami, personne ne m'aime... Dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans mes yeux, et je resserrai instinctivement les bras autour de ma défunte meilleure amie.

-Personne ne t'aime là-bas? Mais, de là où je suis, je vois ce jeune garçon, tu sais, il a des cheveux roses, et lui t'aime beaucoup.

-Natsu? Mais, moi je ne l'aime pas, et je suis sûre que son "amour" n'est que de la pitié, et je n'en veux pas. Et puis, je sais qu'il va se faire du mal en restant avec moi..

-Lucy, me mentir ne servirait strictement à rien. Et encore moins à toit-même. Tu le sais, je sais toujours tout, surtout sous cette forme, où c'est encore pire!

Ultear ria d'un rire clair et pur comme du cristal. Inconsciemment, je ris avec elle, ce qui chassa mes larmes. Puis, elle me lâcha, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était un peu plus grave, si c'était possible, comme ce qu'elle allait me dire.

"-Écoutes moi Lucy. Je vais partir dans peu de temps. Prend la main que ce Natsu te tends. Ne reste pas seule. On ne peut pas rester seul contre tous les autres! Sinon, un jour, tu vas craquer, et je ne veux pas que tu viennes nous rejoindre trop tôt!

-Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vie! Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de vivre, si c'est vivre sans toi, papa ou maman! Il ne me reste que Hibiki, mais lui aussi un jour m'oubliera, pour partir ailleurs avec sa petite-copine!

-Hibiki ne te laissera jamais! C'est ton cousin adoré, non? N'est-ce pas lui qui viens te rendre visite toutes les semaines alors qu'il habite à l'autre bout du pays?

-Si, mais...

-Pas de mais! Tu sais que j'ai raison! Et m'as-tu écouté? Si tu pars, Natsu sera triste, lui aussi! Et puis, je vais rester avec toi...

Ultear mit sa main sur mon cœur, et me fit un tendre sourire. Sa voix était plus douce.

-Je suis ici, avec ton papa et ta maman. On est tous là, avec toi, et on t'encourage. Mais s'il te plaît, accepte ce garçon dans ta vie. Pour toi, pour moi."

Et la violette me lâcha. Elle m'embrassa délicatement la joue, et fit demi-tour. Sa silhouette se dessina dans la vive lumière , et sa voix résonna une dernière fois dans ma tête.

_Reste avec lui, je t'en pris. Je t'aime, Lucy. Et je t'aimerai toujours._

Et ce fut le noir complet, encore une fois.

* * *

Au loin, des légers murmures étouffés arrivèrent à mon oreille. Il y avait aussi, en fond, un très léger bruit. C'était un peu comme un bip... Qui se répétait de façon régulière... C'était somnolent, mais un peu désagréable.

J'ouvris mes yeux, et vis que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Individuelle en plus? L'internat avait vraiment les moyens!

C'était une chambre simple, blanche. A ma gauche, un électrocardiogramme, et une petite table. Au plafond, un néon, qui diffusait une lumière blanche crue, qui agressait mes yeux. Sur ma droite, une fenêtre immense, et une chaise, occupée par Hibiki.

Doucement, je me releva, et secoua mon cousin. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et mit un peu de temps à réagir à mon réveil. Puis, quand l'information monta au cerveau, il cria en me prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte brusque et protectrice.

"-Lucy! Oh mon Dieu Lucy, tu m'as fais horriblement peur! Tu as faillit y passer! Disait-il sans arrêt, le nez dans mon cou, et ses cheveux chatouillant ma joue bandée.

Attends, ma joue, bandée? Je leva une main vers ma joue gauche. Je sentis un bandage avec une compresse énorme en-dessous. J'en avait également un autour du front, et un de mes yeux ne voyait que du noir. Il était aussi bandé.

J'étais en si mauvais état que ça?

Je remarqua les bandage sur les bras, les jambes, et je senti également celui sur mon cou. L'enfoiré de Luxus ne m'avais pas loupé!

Hibiki fini par se relever, et planta son regard violet foncé dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme son nez et ses joues, et il reniflait avec si peu de classe que je me demandais si c'était réellement mon cousin!D'une voix légèrement plus grave et tremblante que d'habitude, il me posa la question fatidique, celle à laquelle je devait m'attendre:

"-Lucy, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

Il pressa ses mains autour de mes épaules, demandant implicitement une réponse rapide. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fis un énorme blocage. Pourtant, c'est pas si compliqué de dire qu'on à été vi...

Alors que je n'avais que pensé ce mot, les larmes dégringolèrent sur mon visage, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je me réfugiai dans les bras de mon cousin, pleurant à chaudes larmes, une fois encore. Hibiki avait compris que je pourrais rien lui dire dans cet état. Il me pris donc dans ses bras, et me berça doucement. En même temps, il chanta une chanson que ma mère fredonnait souvent quand j'étais petit, quand je me sentais seule ou triste:

_Les colombes volent_

_Libres, elles font des cabrioles_

_Et toi petit moineau_

_Tu reste près du ruisseau_

_Parce que tu n'est pas comme ces demoiselles blanches_

_A te pavaner le dimanche_

_Alors, parcours le temps_

_Vole, petit enfant_

Immédiatement, cette chanson me permit de me détendre un peu, jusqu'à ce que mon flot de larmes se tarissent, pour ne laisser place qu'à un ou deux reniflements régulier. Délicatement, Hibiki nous remis dans la position dans laquelle nous étions quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me fixa encore dans les yeux. Il la voulait réellement, cette réponse...

"-Lucy, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui c'est passer, et qui t'a fait ça!"

Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dire à mon cousin, mon seul confident encore en vie, que je m'étais faites violer par le petit-fils du directeur de mon internat de dégénéré!

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Tout mon corps me faisait horriblement mal, et la pression de Hibiki sur mes épaules n'arrangeait rien du tout. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que...

"-Luxus. Luxus Dreayer, le petit-fils du maître."

En parfaite symbiose, mon cousin et moi-même nous tournâmes vers le nouvel arrivant. Il avait un air décidé sur le visage, ainsi qu'un regard empli de haine, de vengeance et... d'une pointe de jalousie?

"-Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Oui, Natsu était bien sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital. Je l'invita à rentrer dans ma chambre. Puisqu'il était là, autant appliquer les conseils de Ultear et accepter son aide, non?

"-J'viens voir comment tu allais. J'ai séché les cours pour venir, y'a que le vieux qui est au courant. J'aurai pû monter plus tôt, mais l'infirmière à l'accueil voulait pas me laisser passer. "La famille et le conjoint uniquement!" Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait chier!

Le rose entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, sous mon regard légèrement amusé. Hibiki, poli, alla à sa rencontre et lui tendis sa main.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Hibiki Leithis, et je...

-Tu es le petit-copain de Lucy je présume?"

Un ange passa. Natsu avait dit ça d'une voix froid et teintée de jalousie. Puis, d'un seul coup, j'éclatai de rire. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules, pendant que mon fou rire ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Hibiki me rejoignit rapidement, et tout les deux, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter. Il suffisait que nous voyons le visage de Natsu ou de l'autre pour que le fou rire reparte de plus belle. Natsu resta debout, gêné et apparemment en colère. Il devait sûrement penser qu'on se moquait de lui!

Finalement calmé, mais pas pour longtemps, Hibiki lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres:

"-On est sûrement pas ensemble! Non, moi, je suis le cousin de Lucy!

-Son... Son cousin? Répliqua Natsu, surpris.

-Bien sûr! Dis-je à mon tour, entre deux hoquets. C'est le fils du frère de ma mère! Natsu, tu as une imagination débordante!"

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu nous rejoignit dans notre fou rire. C'est incroyable, il venait d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe en annonçant le nom de mon agresseur, et tout ce que nous arrivions à faire, c'est rire! Il n'y a pas à dire, on était réellement des abrutis finis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être calmés, l'ambiance enfantine et légère avait fait place à une atmosphère lourde et tendue. Natsu assis sur mon lit, et Hibiki toujours sur sa chaise, discutaient de comment faire payer Luxus. Natsu avait pris le temps d'expliquer le peu qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire le nom de mon agresseur (que je ne sais comment il à réussi a savoir) et qu'on m'avait retrouvée évanouie dans le couloir. Plusieurs élèves en avaient profiter pour me frapper, apparemment. Les poings de Hibiki s'étaient tellement serrés à cet instant qu'un peu de sang avait coulé de sa main.

Moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, mon regard fixant mes mains croisées sur mes jambes. Mon cousin et mon nouvel ami formaient une alliance pour me protéger de Luxus. Une alliance que j'avais décider d'appeler Alliance Baram.

Pourquoi Baram? Car c'est le nom de mon premier chat, qui est mort en protégeant un chaton d'un gros chien. Celui-ci faisait au moins trois fois la taille mon chat! Il était très courageux, et c'est pour ça que je l' ça, donner le nom de son chat mort à une alliance entre son cousin et son ami, c'est glauque?

Natsu me secoua légèrement le bras, signe qu'il voulait de mon attention. Je relevai la tête pour me retrouver face à ses yeux onyx. Je restai là à les contempler, quand la voix de Hibiki s'éleva.

"-Lucy, je te laisse sous la protection de Natsu. On a pas mal discuter, et j'en ai conclu que c'est un type bien. J'ai confiance en lui, d'accord?

-Oui Hibiki...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois y aller. Maître Bob m'a appeler pour qu'on puisse en parler et ainsi régler le problème ensemble. D'accord?

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas. Oui, il était très clair. Je le remerciai chaleureusement, il me prit de longues minutes dans ses bras, m'embrassa le front. Puis, il sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard remplit de tendresse.

* * *

**Et oui, c'est déjà la fin!**

**Le chapitre ne bouge pas, voir quasiment peu. Maiiis ça va venir :3**

**Désolée pour ce (très gros) retard! Mais en plus du manque de temps et d'inspiration, mon ordinateur s'est amusé à s'éteindre alors que je n'avais même pas sauvegarder... Je le déteste parfois.  
**

**Brefouille. J'ai fais hyper gaffe aux fautes cette fois! Mais c'est sûr que quelques fourbes ont réussis à m'échapper... *va chercher son filet à papillon* Je vais les traquer!  
**

**Sinon, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoire, mais fortement conseillées pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable!**

**Gros bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout!**


End file.
